The Woes of Magical Creatures
by death by storm
Summary: On midnight of Harry's sixteenth birthday he transforms into something not human. HD Okay so sue me. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Well…yeah I know. Magical Creatures fics aren't the most original so whatever. Before I start this fic, I have got to make a few things clear. One, this is an alternate universe okay? This means that some of the characters will be out of character. Two I will be switching POVs very often between Draco and Harry so tell me in your reviews if you want me to slow down on that. And finally….Number three. This is a slash fic. This means that there might be explicit content in here so don't like don't read. Okay I lied. I have one more. My muse will do the honors now. By the way, I have discontinued my Harry Potter and the Triwizard tournament fic for now. I don't know when I'll continue it. Personally I didn't like it all that much.

**Alex: **_Snatches paper out of Deathbystorm's hand _No one at this computer owns Harry Potter.

**Deathbystorm: **okay then. On with the all-powerful fic.

**The Woes of Magical Creatures.**

**Draco POV**

Draco snapped awake with a choked off scream of pain. His shoulders burned as he writhed in agony. After all, Malfoys don't scream. Black spots began to take over his vision as he raised his arm to check his watch. 12:01 am _Great. Just great._ All coherent thought left him as he plunged into complete darkness.

1:00am

Draco snapped awake again. This time he remembered to keep his mouth shut as a loud tearing was heard. Two silver wings tore from his back glistening with blood. The Slytherin permitted a tiny whimper to escape his throat and nothing more. He felt the wings shift on his back automatically. _At least the pain's stopped _he thought with a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, a terrible yearning washed through him. Draco's hearing, thought, smell and sight vanished. All that mattered was following that urge. The newly transformed Slytherin grabbed his wand and crept downstairs and out the front door. He knew instinctively that he couldn't fly yet.

The Malfoy Manor's various protections and wards seemed to shatter as the blonde left the grounds. Draco didn't take any notice as he took off running towards the tree line of the nearby forest.

Across the countryside he ran with his feet hitting the ground in perfect rhythm. With each step, the yearning grew stronger. The Slytherin finally collapsed from exhaustion underneath an oak tree and fell into a restless sleep.

Harry's POV

Harry moaned feverishly. Sweat dotted his brow as he thrashed uncontrollably in his sleep. Voldemort loomed up in his mind cackling insanely. Then the Dark lord morphed into Malfoy, then Ron, Hermione, and Sirius. Harry cried out and snapped back to reality panting.

"That was an odd dream," the Gryffindor muttered under his breath. The Boy-Who-Lived crept silently down the hall into the washroom. Harry turned on the lights and nearly screamed in shock as he looked in the mirror but at the last second turned it into a choked cry. He took a deep breath before daring to look at his reflection again.

His normally tanned skin had gone as pale as the moonlight. Harry's cheekbones were more prominent and his lips were both much fuller and redder. It was the last feature that really freaked him out. Long, black, feathered wings now protruded from his back. "Why does everything strange and disturbing always happen to me," he muttered under his breath. He padded down the hallway to his room. "I have a lot of explaining to do in the morning," he groaned. The Gryffindor collapsed on bed due to his sudden exhaustion and fell back to sleep.

Sunlight filtered through Harry's blinds as he woke up. "Bloody hell," he cursed under his breath when he realised that his wings were still there. "Someone up there must really hate me," he muttered as he sat up. The wings shifted on his back as he got out of bed. Hedwig screeched as a wing whacked her cage and sent it flying.

"Hedwig! I'm so sorry," Harry gasped. After checking that the owl was all right, he turned and rehung the cage. She glared at him reproachfully through the bars before turning her back to him. The Gryffindor sighed and got dressed for the day. It was his sixteenth birthday. As usual, he didn't expect his muggle relatives to do anything.

Draco's POV

"Master Draco! Master Draco! You is needing to get up Master Draco! The queen is wanting to see you master Draco!"

Said Slytherin grabbed his wand from within the pocket of his…boxers? "What the fuck?" the blonde said opening his eyes and looking around him confusedly. "Where the hell am I?"

"You is underground in the tunnels sir! In the tunnels! The queen…she be the one having all the answers for you master Draco," the house elf said. "Your new clothes is being on the dresser Master Draco." The blonde tried to get some answers out of the elf "Master Draco must hurry up," it said and vanished with a loud crack.

"Just my luck. Stupid vermin," the Slytherin muttered under his breath. "I thought horrible things only happened to Potter. Why didn't I change into my robes before leaving last night? _Well asking myself all these questions isn't going to help me at all. I must go ask this 'queen' what she wants. _He searched desperately for the bathroom and found that a second door in his room led to one. _But first I'm taking a shower and somehow I have to get these wings to retract._ As he thought this, they retracted. _Well…that's one less thing to worry about._

After his shower, Draco took a critical look in the mirror and almost fell over in shock. _How in seven hells did I wind up looking like this? If anything, I am even hotter than ever. I should look like shit after last night,_ he thought as he recalled what he had done. In addition to the more prominent cheekbones, longer hair and darker eyes, he noted that he had also grown several inches. Instead of the five foot seven he had been, the Slytherin now was at least five foot eleven.

The blonde searched the entire bathroom over twice. _No gel? _He mentally complained when he came up empty handed for the second time. _That is so not fair._ Giving up his search for the moment, Draco got dressed and combed his hair before leaving his room.

The house elf reappeared with a loud crack before it said, "Master Draco must follow Dory!" As it finished saying this, it took off running down the hall towards where the queen was supposed to be. "This way!" it yelled and flung open a door.

A blonde woman sat a chair in what seemed to be a living room with a roaring fire. She turned as Draco and the elf walked in. "This is where I be leaving you!" it squeaked before disappearing with another loud crack.

"Welcome Draco. I am Cara queen of the Anethystos and you my dear son are next in line for the throne."

**Deathbystorm: **Well….how was it?

**Alex:** Horrible

**Deathbystorm:** It wasn't that horrible…was it? Well the reviewers can decide how good this fic is.

**Alex:** Or how pathetic.

**Deathbystorm:** Please excuse my muse. She hasn't had her coffee yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well it's me again the lazy authoress. I have finally updated this fic even if it is a little short. So yeah I hope that you enjoy it and I don't mind constructive criticism, but I hate flames okay?_

**Alex:** Time to answer reviews.

**To Sheree:** You do make a good point here. I have never actually seen one where Harry isn't recessive. I think I might just partly grant your request. How about this, they will be equal because I had already set the stage for Draco being dominant and since I get so little time on the computer, I can't really rewrite it.

To Fireheart: Yes Harry is normally pale but he always gets golden skin when he comes into his inheritance in all the other stories that I have read so I just wanted to write something different.

To Atilla-the-Honey: It will be a bit of both since I have decided to try and make them equal.

To: Ms Dependent, Cleresta, Elektra107, Yana5, enchantress of the dark, and k-cat: Thank you for your support

Chapter 2

**Harry's POV**

"Boy! Come down here. You are supposed to have breakfast on the table by now," Vernon Dursley snapped from the kitchen. Harry quickly ran downstairs and into the kitchen cursing under his breath. Since Dudley had been released from that diet, (the doctors said that his was a hopeless case) he had been forced to cook for the Dursleys instead of Aunt Petunia.

The Gryffindor set the food on the table and grabbed a stale slice of bread before trying to run upstairs.

"Boy! Get back down here," Uncle Vernon yelled again.

Harry sighed dejectedly and walked back into the room. "What?" he asked. As soon as the Dursleys had found out about Sirius' death, the raven-haired teen had endured far worse problems than he had ever had in the muggles' home. They had taken to locking him in the room again only letting him out to go to the washroom, do chores, or to cook them huge meals while he was only allowed to have a few pieces of stale bread and leftovers. Half of this, he gave to Hedwig in hopes that she wouldn't starve as his uncle had locked the owl in her cage again.

"Here's your list of chores," Vernon said abruptly. "We won't be back until late today. You better have finished them by the time that we have gotten back or else."

Harry yawned. "Okay," he said simply. The list zoomed into his hand of its own accord. The Dursleys' expressions changed and they were all staring at him in fear.

Aunt Petunia gasped.

Uncle Vernon took a minute to actually look at his nephew. He then turned an ugly shade of maroon as his temper flared. "You've been doing _you-know-what_ again haven't you?"

"No I haven't," Harry protested frantically. "You've got to believe me!"

The man snorted. "Why should I believe such a weak lie? The truth is right in front of me boy! Just you wait! You'll be expelled from that freak school of yours yet!"

Uncle Vernon stood up from his chair with what looked like a great effort, then lunged for Harry's throat. Harry easily dodged this attempt on his life and ran out of the room. He raced upstairs into his room wincing slightly as his wings banged into the railing on the steps and the door frame to his room. He slammed the door and leaned against it panting slightly.

He heard his uncle muttering behind the door under his breath. It was too quiet to really hear, but Harry gathered from the occasional 'freak' and grumblings about magic that he was talking about him.

"Boy! You're in here for the rest of the summer! You aren't coming out for anything if I have my way!" Uncle Vernon shouted through the door.

Harry groaned softly. It was the summer before his second year all over again.

"I hope that they can get me out of here soon," Harry murmured to himself thinking of his two best friends wistfully. The war going on had stopped owl post to his house at the end of last year so his friends couldn't even send the packages of food that he had come to rely on.

Chances were, the Gryffindor would have to stay there until the end of the summer holidays, as he didn't want to go back to Grimmauld place. At least, not yet. The memories of Sirius' death were still painfully fresh to him.

So resignedly, Harry curled up on his bed and picked up his potions essay. _At least they didn't take my homework away from me, _he thought bitterly as he dipped his quill in a small pot of black ink.

**Draco's POV**

Draco opened and shut his mouth. "What the fucking hell are you talking about?"

"Surely you have noticed the changes by now," the woman said with mild amusement.

"Well no duh, but how the hell can I be next in line for the throne?" he asked holding on to that faint hope that he had heard wrong.

"You are my son," she said bluntly.

"I am most certainly not," the Slytherin sniffed.

"Then brew a potion to find out where your bloodlines go," Cara said. "I wouldn't expect you to accept it without proof. Anyway, I am sure you want to find out exactly what happened to you last night."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well yeah," he said as politely as he could under the circumstances not wanting to jeopardize his chances of finding out about his condition.

"Well first of all you are an Anethystos," she replied. "Anethystos are of the most ancient magical creatures on earth. Wizards do not know of us as they would begin to treat us as inferior and an Anethystos average is at least 10 times more powerful than an ordinary wizard is. Imagine the war that would happen if they found out." She allowed herself to chuckle lightly at this comment before continuing.

"Each Anethystos has a special power. It can be the power to control the weather, one of the elements as well as many others. You will discover yours and your as well as who your mate is."

Draco blinked. "A mate?" he asked.

"Anethystos have no sexual preference," Cara stated bluntly.

_Just when I thought my life couldn't get more fucked up,_ he thought dryly. _If she was my mother, then why didn't I know?_ Draco sighed. "So how the do I know that he or she is my mate when I find them?" the Slytherin asked.

"You'll know," she said simply. "I cannot tell you how you will know because that again is very different for each person."

"That's very vague," Draco sneered.

"Whether it is vague or not, you will just have to live with it," the queen said sweetly. She was rewarded with a death glare from the blonde, which she ignored and proceeded to continue with her ramble. "There are no books written about our species as it is too risky that the rest of the wizarding world."

"Who found me last night?" he asked.

"Someone out on patrol duty found underneath a tree a kilometre from here," she replied

"If you were my mother, why didn't I know of your existence sooner?" the Slytherin demanded

suddenly his eyes narrowing suspiciously at the woman across from him

"That is a tale for another day," Cara replied sadly. Draco nodded. "If you want to learn the history of our people, then you can summon Dory and she will take you to the wall of memories or anywhere else that you might want to go," she said indicating that the conversation was over.

Draco got up and exited the room. _I'll do homework_ he decided "Shit!" he swore under his breath before regaining his Malfoy composure. In his haste to leave last night, he had completely forgotten to grab his school stuff. _That means I'll have to go back and get it tonight. I have to find my way out of here._

Within seconds of realizing this, he began to formulate a plan. "Dory!" he commanded to the air.

A loud crack was heard and the house elf appeared. "At your service Master Draco," she said. "Dory is always eager to help."

"Take me on a tour of the entire place," he ordered.

"That is not being possible," Dory said shaking her head. "Towns and villages are being all underground here."

"Then just show me this town," the Slytherin demanded.

"Okay Master Draco. You is following Dory now," the house elf said and took off down the hall with the blonde following him.

_Well that is where I am stopping for now. I am sorry if this was a little short and a bit boring. I'll be a little faster on updating the next chapter. I promise_

**Alex**: Why bother promising when you know that you will break it?

**Deathbystorm:** Ummm….because I am feeling very guilty about being so lazy with my ficcies lately. And besides, why do you have to be so pessimistic? **Whacks Alex over the head**

Alex: thunk

**Deathbystorm** There now I have an excuse for being late on updating next time. Mwuhahahaaaaaaaaa! Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deathbystorm: **Look I can understand that many of my readers really want to strangle me but I have a huge stack of excuses. I nearly failed math, there has been a death in the family. One of my grandmothers had a stroke, my other grandmother was diagnosed with cancer and I had writer's block on top of it! So…yeah I have had a lot of shit going on lately. This chapter may not be the longest that I have ever written but its better than not updating at all.

**Alex: **I told her not to make a promise that she couldn't keep.

**Deathbystorm: **Luckily though, I haven't forgotten to respond to reviews.

**To Elektra107: **I am very sorry for the wait but I am finally back with a new chapter.

**To Ms. Dependent: **Yes Lucius is still Draco's father and no Vernon can't see Harry's wings because he can retract them at will.

**To AriNekoGoMu: **I often think the same thing when I am reading Harry/Draco fanfiction.

**To nutmeg2736: **I am sorry for the long wait. I have a rather large addiction to slash also.

**To JuMiKu: **Although the speed of my update doesn't really show it, your review inspired me to stop procrastinating and update this story

**Deathbystorm: **To everyone else who reviewed, I thankyou. Your words of praise inspire me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. That right belongs to J.K. Rowling. If I owned it Ginny Weasley would be thrown in a giant blender.

Chapter 3

Draco's Pov.

It had only been a half hour since he had ordered Dory to take him on a tour around the city. Already he was bored and just wanted to get to the Wall of Memories. Not to mention that his constant need to find his mate was getting stronger again. _That's it! I can't take this anymore. _He screamed in his head.

"Dory, take me to the Wall of Memories," the Slytherin ordered. "Now or else."

The house elf stood there stunned. She had never received a threat before. After all the Anethystos people were a lot nicer than wizards. Dory nodded tremulously and took off in the direction of the town center.

Draco followed her as she ran ahead of him. In the distance, he saw a large structure looming on the horizon. The age of it was apparent even from where he was. It took another ten minutes to get there on foot. The blonde Anethystos prince stopped in front of the Wall and just stared at it. The outer structure itself was golden with the more inner part something of a swirling void with purple and black shadows. Hesitantly, he walked up and touched it.

Immediately, his mind was assaulted right through its Occlumency shields. The Slytherin pulled back with a look of shock before his mask fell back in place. _Can I trust this object enough to lower my shields? _He asked himself. _No. But I have to. I need to know about myself and see if that woman was telling the truth._

With that decided, he forced the shields down before reaching out and touching the Wall of Memories. This time, there was no pain.

_Welcome to the Wall of Memories, what is it that you need to know?_ Draco flinched as the voice in his head asked.

_I need to know everything about the Anethystos race. Not their history, but their mates and general way of life. _

_Okay, then. The information will begin to be downloaded in your head._

_The way that an Anethystos chooses a mate is purely on the instinctive level. In all actuality, the mate is their soulmate. The mate can be of any other magical species but CANNOT have any Anethystos blood in them prior to the change. This includes elves, veela, and wizards. On the night that an Anethystos comes into his or her inheritance, his or her mate will also come into their inheritance. The magic in the mate's blood will force the change on them. When they are finished this transformation, they are a full-blooded Anethystos. It doesn't matter what species they were before._

_The mate of the born Anethystos, whether male or female, is ALWAYS dominant._ 'Goddamit' Draco thought before listening to what else there was needed to be said. _This, however is only true for mating ceremonies and if the couple desires to have a child. In any other case, it is an equal partnership. If the two were to mate but not bond at the time, the one designated to carry children would be dominant._

_The submissive can be either male or female and can become pregnant either way. _Once again, the Slytherin was left reeling in shock as the voice continued.

_However, becoming pregnant is a rare thing. Sometimes it never happens in the two hundred years that the mates are together._

_Finally, before finding his or her mate, the submissive will be very needy and sometimes will risk running across towards where their mate is no matter how far away they are. Also it should be noted that once they have come into their inheritance, the two Anethystos are forever bonded so that if one dies, then the other will follow within a matter of minutes even if they haven't met before._

_Is there anything else you need to know Prince Draco?_

Yes, I want to know if I am actually Cara's son.

_Yes._

Could you please describe the general appearance and powers of my species?

_The physical appearance of a typical Anethystos is extremely pale or extremely dark hair. The wings are usually a dark or metallic colour. The most common colours are gold, blue, red, and green. The rarest colours are silver and black. Most Anethystos are the same height as an average human. Their eye colours can be silver, green, black, blue, orange, grey, gold, red, purple, and basically any other colour that you can think of._

_The powers that an Anethystos comes into varies upon who they are. Their powers may reflect what they desire most, or the kind of life they have. For example, an Anethystos that has always wished to be away from the center of attention would have the ability to become invisible at will or instinctively when there is danger about. Other powers include stormbringing, compulsion, empathy, and clairvoyance._

_Further more, the Anethystos will have additional powers that reflect their personal element. The possible elements are air, water, ice, earth and fire. This power however, doesn't activate until the Anethystos finds its intended."_

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered under his breath. Just to see if he could learn about his mate, he asked it the same question that he had asked Cara "How do I recognize my mate?"

_You'll know,_ the voice said simply.

Draco drew his mind back. _Great, now I have to find someone to explain this to me better. _

Harry pov

Ratatatatat. Harry jerked up from his homework. It had been a couple of days since he had gone through those drastic changes. He had avoided going outside the best he could since then. An proud looking barn owl was at his window. The raven-haired teen got off his bed and opened the window. The owl hopped onto his window sill and held out its leg with a dignified hoot. He felt relieved that Uncle Vernon hadn't installed bars on the window again.

Harry untied the letter from its leg and it took off out the window. Before he could open it though, another owl swooped in. The grey owl that he didn't recognize swooped in and landed on his bed. The Gryffindor walked up to it. The feathery messenger held out its leg and took off as soon as Harry was finished untying the note.

He opened the scroll from the grey owl first.

Dear Harry,

We are coming to pick you up today at midnight. Hope that the muggles haven't been too hard on you. We've got a surprise for you and are sure that you will like it very much. So see you soon.

Moony.

The raven-haired teen groaned. He didn't really feel like seeing all his friends at the moment. On the other hand, he didn't exactly feel like staying at Privet Drive either. Harry grabbed the other letter and untied the scroll.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you are the dominant mate of a magical creature known as the Anethystos. By now, you will have come into your inheritance. It is imperative that you use EXTREME caution as this race of magical beings is not known to wizards. Keep your wings hidden at all time until you find your mate. A strong glamour has already been automatically activated by coming into your inheritance so that you will look normal except to anyone of your same species and yourself. We know that this may be hard to accept, but you can be assured that this is no hoax. Hope that you will find your mate soon.

Sincerely,

Cara, Queen of the Anethystos.

"Well, this sure changes things," Harry murmured as the paper ignited and fell to the floor.

**Deathbystorm: **Again sorry for the long wait. You know what would get us writing?

**Alex: **If you could push the prettyful purple button and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Deathbystorm: **Holy crap it's been a long time since I updated this story. I barely remember my plotline. I had the summary of the story written out by hand and I ended up losing the journal with it in there! **Sobs** I don't know if there is anyone still reading this...seriously I would be really shocked since it's so long since I have updated. I'm currently stuck on The Guardian...yes that was a bit of shameless advertising. It's an okay story.

**Alex:** A long time is a bit of an understatement.

**Deathbystorm: **Tell me if you like this or not and all. I have been toying with the idea of redoing this entire story. It wouldn't take too long. I've just noticed some details that could be brushed up and such. Anyway, right now I just want to get a new chapter out there. Thanks to Feilian for the review that got me going! I honestly don't know why it was hers in particular. There have been other people encouraging me to continue this story in the last few months so a shout goes out to them too..

"Come on, Dory," Draco demanded. "Take me back to my mother."

"Dory is doing so," she murmured nervously. She walked up to Draco and seized his hand. They disappeared with a loud crack.

When they reappeared, Draco nearly fell to his knees and gasped for breath. The elf's apparition had been harder on him than it had to be. Draco of course had expected the sensation of being squeezed through a tight space but it felt like someone had accidentally dropped a rock on his ribcage. His feet had slammed so hard into the ground that the soles were smarting also. _That house elf did that on purpose!_ He exclaimed to himself when he saw that the elf's face was unusually blank and that she stood perfectly still. She asked for no more orders.

"I didn't expect you to be back so soon," an amused voice said from the corner of the room.

Draco turned quickly and resisted the urge to glare at her. "Do you know anyone besides you that I can talk to about this?" he said quietly.

Cara shook her head. "I'm sorry, but royals do not associate with commoners or scholars about such petty issues. It makes us seem weak."

Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He knew that she was hiding something from him. Almost subconsciously, he made a vow to find out what.

Harry Pov

Harry was still staring at the letters in his hands. The parchment rasped against his hands as he clenched them. He felt both extremely relieved and more than a bit annoyed. This apparent inheritance wasn't something that he could go around talking about and expect it to be all fine and happy. Besides, people stared at him enough. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he had to go walking down the streets of muggle London with wings folded upon his back. On the other hand, he felt annoyed because the letter told him next to nothing about what he was. Would he be able to fly on his wings? What would happen if he never found his mate, or if they both hated each other. Why did he need a mate in the first place?

Another small part of him thought that it was some kind of joke. Somebody had sent the letter to rile him up. But what else could explain the changes? Lily and James were both normal in that respect as far as he knew. He yawned feeling tired. The questions swirling in his head were tiring him out. His eyes drooped slightly and he swayed backwards. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

It was dark when Harry opened his eyes. He glanced worriedly at his watch hoping beyond hope that he hadn't slept too late. The little watch face lit up under the pressure of his little finger. It was 11:30. Harry swore and hastened to turn on his bed lamp.

The soft glow of the lamp lit the room as Harry began to scramble around picking up all of his belongings. He tossed them into his trunk working swiftly. It was amazing how his things seemed to have migrated during his stay with the Dursleys. It took all of the time that he had before he had found everything. Glancing at his watch again, he saw that he had used the last half hour remaining before the sound of apparition sounded outside his door.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers tiredly through his hair. "Finally!" He exclaimed through the series of indignant yelps of surprise from his family. A broad grin flashed across his face as he heard somebody moving outside of the door.

A low voice rasped. "Alohomora!" and with many hisses and clicks, the locks on his door came undone. It than swung open almost silently revealing a man in shabby robes and prematurely greying hair.

"Lupin!" Harry exclaimed delightedly. He looked around and noticed that there was no one else there. "No one else came with you?"

"No," the man replied. "Dumbledore deemed it wise to come up with a new strategy for transporting you to Grimmauld place. He believes that your movement to the headquarters of the Order would be less notable if there's just one person accompanying you. If several people that are known to be connected to you disappear on the same night traveling to the same place, it wouldn't be hard to find you."

Harry nodded quietly. He briefly debated telling Remus about the changes in his appearance. It was going to be extremely difficult to find his mate without help. It took him only a few seconds to discard the thought. He knew that Ron and Hermione would be able to help him some how even if they hadn't written to him with any useful information over the summer.

"So are we traveling by apparition?" Harry asked curiously.

Lupin shook his head. "No," he said. "I wouldn't be able to take your trunk with us."

He pulled out a ratty old cap that looked like it had been rescued from a dumpster._ Which it probably has_, Harry thought dryly. "We are traveling by portkey. It should be activating within the next ten seconds. Grab on!"

Harry did so and there was a brief pause before there was a jerk behind his navel and his world dissolved into a swirl of colours.

Harry's feet slammed onto the floor and he nearly fell to his knees. With an effort, he caught his balance. He heard a delighted squeal and was immediately attacked by a mop of bushy brown.

"Hermione," he gasped. "You're squishing me!"

She immediately released him looking a little guilty. "Sorry," she murmured.

Harry glanced around her shoulder and spotted Ron who was staring back at him with an odd expression on his face. Nonetheless, he came forward and clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Good to see you, mate," he said.

Harry winced slightly at the word 'mate', but smiled back at him. "Don't worry," he said quietly. "I'm not trying to steal Hermione from you."

Ron blushed red to his roots at the comment. His face and hair combined to mimic the look of a rather read cherry.

Lupin smiled at them all before taking his leave without a word.

"What's his problem?" Harry murmured.

"Didn't you hear?" Hermione gasped.

Harry looked at her incredulously.

She blushed slightly. "No, of course you haven't. Tonks and Remus are in a relationship together! They are both staying here at Headquarters!"

"That reminds me," Harry said. "I have something really important to tell you both. I came into an inheritance of a sort this summer."

With that, he began to tell them all about the letter and his changed appearance.

Draco's pov

Draco turned and walked out of Cassandra's rooms feeling very frustrated. He wandered the tunnels aimlessly. There was nothing about the Anethystosians written anywhere! The worst thing was that no one would tell him anything! He'd tried to approach a few people in the hallway. To his disappointment, they would begin to look nervous the moment he opened his mouth and rush away. By the end of the day, Draco decided that it was because it was somehow obvious that he was a submissive and therefore strange that he was asking those questions.

**Deathbystorm:** Well, that's it. For the record, I did go back and change a few things. It was nothing major. Just a couple of plot holes that needed fixing. Oh and one more thing. The chapters will start getting longer after this. I just needed to get the juices to start flowing again.

**Alex:** More like pot holes they were so big.

**Deathbystorm: **Please review and tell me what you guys think.


End file.
